Scarlet Melody-Traducción Autorizada
by Lizii Gustin Colfer
Summary: Kurt no pudo más. Todo el acoso, la hostilidad de Finn y su padre elegir Finn sobre él le conducía fuera del borde. Corrió lo tanto, y mientras lo hacía, la tragedia golpeó. Cuando se despertó, sin embargo, le presentaron a un nuevo mundo, una nueva familia, nuevos amigos, un nuevo amor, pero al mismo tiempo, tal vez un nuevo peligro. Kurtbastian! Fic
1. Epilogo

**_N.T. _****_Bien les vengo a traer una historia que me encanta y queria que ustedes la leyeran traducida, es una historia de original de Oceanson, es una historia parecida a Crepusculo, pero no se me encanta y espero que a ustedes tambien_**

**_N.A. El titulo habla en si. COMPLETAMENTE AU. El ajuste del tiempo se encuentra al comienzo del segundo año cuando Kurt era un estudiante de primer ao y su padre Burt y Finn (su primer amor, pero lo supero) y su madre Carol estuviera saliendo a mediados de año con ayuda de Kurt._**

**_Titulo. Scarlet Melody_**

**_Autor: Oceanson_**

**_Traductora: Lizii Gustin Colfer_**

**_Words: 946_**

**_Resumen: Kurt no pudo más. Todo el acoso, la hostilidad de Finn y su padre elegir Finn sobre él le conducía fuera del borde. Corrió lo tanto, y mientras lo hacía, la tragedia golpeó. Cuando se despertó, sin embargo, le presentaron a un nuevo mundo, una nueva familia, nuevos amigos, un nuevo amor, pero al mismo tiempo, tal vez un nuevo peligro.  
_**

**_Pairing: Kurt E. Hummel/Sebastian Smythe_**

**_Disclaimer: Nada me perteneze ni siquiera la historia, solo la traduccion y las faltas ortograficas, le pertenecen a la cadena Fox, y a Ryan Murphy produccion._**

* * *

"¡¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?! ¿Por qué no puede usted ver que somos diferentes?" Finn Hudson gritó. Frente a él estaba un Kurt Hummel obviamente herido.

"Yo soy y he probado" el adolecente más pequeño grito "He estado redecorando la habitación por una semana ¿Qué demonios quieres?"

"Bueno, lo primero que tenía que haber desaparecido esta lámpara de marica" el adolecente gigante gritó, sin saber que había gritado la palabra que más le duele a Kurt, en voz alta. "¡Y esta alfombra marica! Y todas estas decoraciones ¿Qué crees que soy? ¡No soy una niña!"

Hubo un momento de silencio inquietante, pero el más alto no le dio el otro un descanso.

"¿Ves? Este es tu problema. Y no quieres que empiece sobre el dueto con Sam ¿Alguna vez has pensado en lo que pasa si canta contigo, que es lo que va a ser a su reputación? ¡Mírame! Antes de solucionar todas estas cosas. No voy a entrar a esta habitación, me voy a quedar en casa de Puck. No llego a la cena"

Entones Finn salió corriendo de la habitación y cerró la puerta estrecha. Tan pronto como los pasos de Finn se desvanecieron, Kurt se desplomo al suelo. Su casi hermanastro simplemente le llamo de esa palabra tan hiriente. En una ocasión, la esperanza de que fuera a tener a alguien después de tantos años de acoso de ser Gay, ser solo el mismo, la forma en que dios le creo. Ahora era obvio que era solo un sueño, un sueño inalcanzable. Su casi hermanastro eligió la reputación a lo largo de él, Kurt destrozado al llorar en silencio con la sensación sofocante de impotencia, desesperanza y desesperación.

"¿Kurt, estas en casa?" Era su padre. Su papá de apoyo. Se paro rápidamente acomodando sus prendas, abrió la puerta y dijo.

"Estoy aquí papa"

"¿Dónde está Finn?" Burt Preguntó, preguntándose donde estaba el otro adolecente y sin notar el dolor en los ojos de su propio hijo. Esos hermosos ojos Glas que vez quemando con el fuego de la vida, ahora era aburrido y muerto como un charco estancado.

"El está en casa de Puck" Kurt respondió, su corazón le dolía mas que su padre le prestara más atención a Finn que a él. Pero era un poco obvio ¿no? Finn era alto, tenia promedio de calificaciones, le encantan los deportes y otras actividades que a un chico le gustaría y lo más importante de todo, el era heterosexual. Las personas no se equivocan al elegir a Finn como hijo en vez de él.

"Oh. ¿Qué paso?" Burt pregunto mientras se quitaba los zapatos sin mirar a su hijo.

Poco a poco, Kurt le conto todo, omitiendo la palabra marica que pronuncio Finn. El no quería que si padre este solo por él. Nadie merecía estar solo, así que podría ser la excepción. Lo que no esperaba era su papa decir…

"Bueno, el tiene su punto" dijo Burt "El no es como tú por lo que no podría forzarlo y también tienes que considerar a Sam"

Kurt apenas oyó lo que dijo a su padre después de eso. ¿Qué significa eso? Había superado el enamoramiento de Finn hace mucho tiempo. La situación ahora era su padre, no él. Y lo de Sam ¿Pensaban que forzó a Sam a tener un dueto con él? Por el amor de dios era Sam quien se le acercó y le pidió tener un dueto con él. El propio Kurt había preguntado si iba arriesgar su fama para hacerlo y el rubio dijo que no se preocuparan por eso. ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que era siempre el? Debido a que él es gay y el podría corromper los hombres ¿heterosexuales? Homosexual no es una enfermedad, era innato y se determino por dios, tan pronto cuando sus padres lo concibieron, de repente kurt no podía respirar y sentía que el mundo entero se oscureció.

"Estoy cansado" Kurt dijo de pronto "Tengo que descansar"

~(._.)~~(.-.)~

Con eso se fue a su habitación se encerró. De inmediatamente cayó al suelo. Quería llorar y gritar. Pero no pudo. Se sentía vació, desesperado y soledad. No tenía a nadie. No es su papa, no Carole, no el Sr. Schuster, y definitivamente no a sus "amigos" en el club Glee. Mercedes se estaba convirtiendo en toda una homofóbica. Quinn y Santana no les importaba, Brittany, por supuesto s preocupaba, pero era como un cuidado infantil de cinco años, no ayuda de mucho. Mike y Matt, así como los nuevos: Artie, Sam y tina, ni siquiera los conocen. Y Rachel, Puck y Finn, a la mierda menos. Estaba solo, completamente indefenso. De repente, el no pudo más. El no era tan fuerte como ellos pensaban. La fortaleza se derrumbo hacia abajo y Kurt pensó en nada en más que huir, de escapar. Se puso de pie y guardo su tarjeta de crédito, su cuaderno un poco de ropa, se coloco la mochila y salió por la ventana, su padre ni siquiera se dio cuenta que se fue.

Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Kurt, empezó a correr y no mirar atrás. Luego, después de unas cuadras de si casa, mientras corría a través de una carretera con una luz verde en el semáforo, un camión se encontró con él a toda velocidad. El dolor era insoportable, Kurt podía sentir sus huesos se rompían y la sangre se filtra a través de las heridas. Eso es todo. Esa fue su muerte, desangrado. Finalmente pido escapar de este mundo cruel. El vio una figura que venía hacia él.

"Ayúdame". Esta fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que la oscuridad lo envolviera


	2. 1 Una nueva familia, una nueva vida

_**N.T: Ok les vengo a traer el primer capitulo de histroria espero que les guste si eres nuevo leela es hermosa esta historia Bla y Bla.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes como Daniel, Emily, Alan, Catherine, Chris, Olivia y Justine pertenecen al Ernan, cadena Fox y Ryan Murphy son propetarios de los demas personajes, nada es mio, ni siquiera la historia, solo la traducion y las faltas ortograficas.**_

_**Words: 2, 976 del capitulo.**_

_**No se diga mas a leer. ENJOY**_

* * *

Capitulo 1: Una nueva familia, una nueva vida.

Oscuridad. Eso fue todo Kurt podía sentir y ver. El frenéticamente buscó una salida, pero fue en vano. Entonces, de repente, un cuadro se formaba delante de él. Su padre estaba persiguiendo a un niño pequeño, era él. Eso era algo que recordaba cuando era joven. Pero poco a poco, su padre cambio de dirección. Ahora estaba persiguiendo a otro niño, mas alto que el. Kurt reconoció de qué chico nuevo se trataba. Fue Finn. Su padre estaba persiguiendo al pequeño Finn.

Kurt entro en pánico, trato desesperadamente llegar a su padre, pero descubrió, que sus manos fueron a través del cuerpo de su padre.

"¡No!" Grito de desesperación antes de que se le abrieran los ojos.

Cuando Kurt despertó, lo único que pudo ver fue un borrón. Quería levantarse, pero su cuerpo estaba gritando de dolor por lo que se volvió a recostar. Su visión se fue aclarando poco a poco y miro a su alrededor, estaba en una habitación realmente acogedora.

"¿Dónde estoy?" el castaño pregunto. Justo en el momento en que oyó una puerta abrirse y una mujer entró.

"Oh, ¡Estas despierto!" ella dijo con deleite antes de salir de la habitación gritando "Daniel, ¡Esta despierto ¡"

Un joven llegó en el segundo que le llamaron.

"Oye hijo. ¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunto calorosamente

"Como si alguien me hubiera golpeado en el estomago y me empujo contra las taquillas" Kurt respondió "Y yo tengo sed"

"Emily te dará algo de beber" el hombre dijo, y la mujer se retiro.

El recuerdo de lo sucedido comenzó a fluir de nuevo. Su pelea con Finn; El discurso de su padre; su partida secreta y finalmente su accidente.

"¿Dónde estoy?" pregunto "¿Estoy muerto?"

"Usted está en mi casa. Y la segunda pregunta, sí y no." Daniel dijo y Kurt se sentía más confundido.

"Usted fue atropellado por un camión y dejo de respirar en el camino. Yo estaba caminando cerca y te encontré. Me estabas pidiendo ayuda" Daniel respondió y el ojiazul recordó la figura oscura antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

"Fuiste tú" el contratenor dijo y el hombre asintió con la cabeza "¿Por qué es un 'si y no'?"

Daniel suspiro.

"Siéntete tu mismo, ¿Puedes sentir los latidos del corazón?" pidió y Kurt lo hizo. Para su horror, su corazón ya no latía. Miro a Daniel. El iris del hombre era diferente a los demás. Podría cambiar su color. Kurt lo miro.

"Tú eres un vampiro" Kurt dijo, sorprendido por su tranquilidad en que lo dijo. Daniel asintió y volvió a preguntar "¿Entonces yo soy un vampiro?" Daniel volvió a sentir "Tú me cambiaste" otro gesto de asentimiento "¿Por qué?"

"Usted fue herido tan gravemente, no tenía otra opción. Usted quería ayuda y por lo que es mi responsabilidad, porque soy un doctor. Puede ver que en el momento que llego la ambulancia, ya había muerto"

"Tal vez me hubiera dejado morir" dijo Kurt.

"Emily me dijo que me dirías esto. Tú no tuviste un pasado feliz, ¿Verdad? ¿Kurt?" Daniel lo observo y el otro lo miro.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunto "¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

"Fue el poder especial de Emily" dijo el médico "Al observar ella se dio cuenta de toda tu vida en el pasado y que es de ti y tu familia."

"Así que ella debería saber lo que paso" Kurt susurro

"¿Qué? Pregunto Daniel

"Ella debe saber que soy Gay. Un monstruo o un marica en la naturaleza" el castaño dijo con amargura. Daniel sostuvo suavemente su mano.

"Hijo. Homosexual no es un bicho raro de la naturaleza y nunca lo será" dijo el medio "He vivido mas de 500 años y Em ha vivido 400 años. Hemos visto tantas cosas que ni siquiera se sintió extraño en el comportamiento como Gay, lesbiana o bisexual. Ellos también fueron parte del mundo. Y mi familia tiene miembros homosexuales o bisexuales. Hemos vivido alrededor del mundo y ahora nos instalamos en Westerville, Ohio. Tenemos una vida feliz y eso es lo que Em y yo siempre buscamos. Todo el mundo merece una vida mejor porque esa es la razón por la que venimos a este mundo."

Kurt lo miro y el médico lo abrazo con fuerza. El ojiazul comenzó a sollozar.

"Shh…" Daniel tranquilizo "No llores, hijo. Sonrisa. Es mejor sonreír"

Emily entro en la habitación con una taza de líquido rojo en la mano. Los ojos de kurt cambiaron rápidamente de color rojo sangre y sus colmillos surgieron. Kurt tomo la copa y bebió.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Emily pregunto con suavidad.

"Mejor" Susurro.

"Hijo, nosotros no somos el monstruo chupa sangre" Emily dijo y se sentó al lado del chico pálido "Hemos abandonado ese estilo de vida hace mucho tiempo, y que somos, probablemente, la única familia de vampiros vegetarianos en el mundo"

"¿vegetarianos?" kurt la miro confundida

"Solo nos alimentamos de los animales." Daniel dijo "Pero para un recién nacido como usted, necesita tener algo de sangre humana durante aproximadamente una semana antes de que pueda aprender a controlar que el instinto u la conmutación a la sangre de los animales."

"¿A sí que no matamos?" pregunto, y tanto los adultos negaron la cabeza.

"No, solo los nómadas, delincuentes o los originales matan" intervino la chica "La mayoría caza. Buscan una presa y se alimentan de ellos, no totalmente. Se alimentan alrededor de una decima parte de la sangre de la presa y sanan las heridas lamiendo y después se puede borrar la memoria. Pero Daniel trabaja en el hospital, el trajo algunas bolsas de sangre en el banco de sangre de modo que para cuando alguien de la familia lo necesitan, el podría conseguirlo antes de que empezara a matar."

"Borrado de la memoria y la compulsión son dos potencias innatas de los vampiros, además de súper velocidad, súper sentido, fuertes y la piel demasiado fría. Y usted sabe que todos los vampiros son inmortales. Solo pueden ser sacrificados por el fuego o el desgarro de su cabeza por completo, y la luz del sol. Los otros, agua bendita, cruz. Solo es mito" Daniel dijo.

Kurt pensó en la imagen y se estremeció. Entonces se le ocurrió algo.

"¿Acabas de decir que tienes miembros homosexuales o bisexuales en la familia?" se pregunto

"Si"

"¿No se puede ser intimidado? Porque eso fue lo que experimente. No tengo a nadie en quien confiar" hablo y la mujer lo abrazo.

"Niño pobre" ella susurro

"Hay 2 escuelas privadas en Westerville con una tolerancia a cero a intimidación, así que mis hijos están matriculados ahí para que pudieran tener una vida segura y feliz. Y los estudiantes de esa escuela son muy de mente abierta. Ellos los aceptan tal y como son" comento el joven médico.

Kurt sintió celos. Un lugar sin intimidación era algo que el soñaba.

"Usted dijo que tenemos poderes especiales ¿Verdad?"

"Si"

"¿Puede decirme algo más? Al igual que los poderes de su familia" pregunto Kurt.

"Bueno, ya sabes acera de Emily, la mía es de sentir la unión entre las personas. Cosas como la amistad o el amor" El médico dijo y Kurt asintió

"Para los demás, quiero que conozcas y que ellos mismos te digan. Ellos quieren conocerte también" El trió llego a la puerta y esta fue abierta. Kurt se quedo sin aliento. El lugar era ¡Enorme! Era como una mansión.

En su camino por las escaleras, se encontraron con un hombre realmente grande.

"Kurt este es mi primer hijo adoptivo Alan. Alan, este es Kurt, el nuevo miembro de la familia."

"Uhm, Hola." Kurt le saludo nerviosamente. Alan era tan grande, era 2 veces del tamaño de su golpeador Dave. Se estremeció ante el recuerdo.

"Hola, Kurt" el gigante dijo alegremente. "Emily nos ha contado sobre ti. No te preocupes. Ninguno de nosotros es homofóbico. Pero si alguien te intimida, dime y yo les hare trizas a esos pedazos de mierda"

Alan dijo y saco al más pequeño de sus brazos.

Kurt chillo sorprendido, pero por primera vez, se sentía seguro cuando fue acompañado por un hombre más alto que el.

"Su poder es de sentir el de los demás" Daniel intervino. Kurt lo miro curioso.

"¿En serio? ¿Cuál es mi poder?" el castaño pregunto, y los 3 se echaron a reír.

"El poder necesita tiempo para formar, querido. Alan no puede detectarlo aun" la chica dijo

"¿Cómo lo sientes?" el castaño pregunto.

"Solo toma mi mano" Alan respondió y Kurt tomo la mano del grande.

"¿Te gusta?" el ojiazul pregunto con curiosidad y Alan asintió. Entonces, de repente sus ojos se abrieron.

"Santo dios ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!" Alan quedo en Shock.

"¿Qué es? Alan." Daniel pregunto preocupado

"Este chico es especial" el chico grande señalo a kurt que se contrajo.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Pregunto Emily

"¡Puedo sentir sus poderes!" Alan exclamo con deleite y enfatizo en la forma plural. "El tiene ¡Cuatro! ¡Cuatro poderes!"

"¿Enserio?" Emily le pregunto en un tono un tanto divertido "¿Qué son?"

"Estoy confundido". El castaño susurro.

"Cariño, por lo general los vampiros solo tienen 1 poder." Daniel dijo. "En la mayoría de los casos, solo será de dos. Pero usted es un caso muy especial. Tienes cuatro poderes."

"Así que soy un bicho raro, incluso en el mundo de los vampiros." Kurt lo dijo miserablemente pero los 3 mayores negaron la cabeza.

"No, tonto. Cuantos más poderes tienes, mas fuertes es" Daniel intervino ante la idea de Kurt.

"Eso es algo así como un genio en el mundo de los humanos." Intervino la chica.

"Incluso Klaus solo tiene ¡Tres!" Alan dijo emocionado. "¡Por fin le podemos ganar!"

"Alan" regaño la mujer. "¿Le importaría decirle que poderes tiene su hermano pequeño?"

"Ah, claro" Alan reacciono "En primer lugar, es un controlador de voz. Su voz puede llamar a las criaturas que viven cerca de él y siempre lo escucharan a él. Después, el es un controlador de agua, lo que significa que tiene al agua bajo su poder. Además es un sanador y un escudo"

"¿Cuáles son los últimos dos poderes que mencionaste?" pregunto Emily.

"Su sangre tiene el poder de curar cada herida. Y él es inmune al poder de lo demás, ¡incluidos nosotros y a los originales!" Alan comenzó a saltar como un niño pequeño. Las escaleras crujían por el alboroto causado por el hombre, Kurt se sorprendió por su acto infantil.

"¡Alan!" Una voz femenina llamo y dos rubias se acercaron.

"¿Cuántas veces te hemos dicho que no saltes cuando estés en las escaleras?" una de las rubias le regaño y Alan parecía asustado.

"Lo siento, Cat." Alan dijo tímidamente "Acabo de recibir una noticia y me emocione."

La segunda rubia resoplo antes de notar la presencia del castaño.

"Oh, ¿Quién es?" la rubia más pequeña pregunto

"Justine, se trata de Kurt. Kurt, ella es Justine y ella es Catherine. Ella es la compañera de Alan. Y ellas dos comparten el mismo poder que es ocultar el poder de los demás" Daniel dijo.

"Bueno, tal vez con excepción a Kurt" el grande lo dijo emocionado. "¡Kurt tiene cuatro poderes! Uno de ellos es inmune a los demás."

"Así que es más fuerte que Klaus." Dijo Justine.

"Esperen un minuto. ¿Este es el chico que Olivia ha mencionado tanto?" Catherine pregunto antes de que otra voz de niña elevara la voz.

"¿Quién me llama?" Un segundo después una chica asiática apareció junto a los demás.

"Kurt, quiero que conozcas a Olivia. Ella puede ver el futuro" La mujer mayor intervino

"Uh… No es todo." Dijo la chica mencionada. "A veces tengo una visión, pero por lo general eso no sucederá, porque hay incertidumbres que van a cambiar de curso y el hecho es de que no puedo ver esas incertidumbres que viene."

"¿Pero tú has visto mi venida?" pregunto el castaño.

"Ella dijo que tenía esta visión hace unos meses, y nos siguió bombardeando con cada pedazo de información." Justine dijo antes de que ella sonriera a la dirección a la chaqueta de Kurt.

"¡Marc Jacobs!" ella dijo, sorprendiendo a Kurt "¡Oh, dios mío! ¡La ultima chaqueta diseñada! ¡Me encantan sus diseños!"

Kurt sonrió y hablo.

"Si. Soy bastante obsesivo con la moda. Marc Jacobs es uno de mis favoritos"

Las tres chicas sonrieron como arbolito de navidad con sus luces.

"¡Genial! Recibimos otro miembro para nuestros viajes de compras" Olivia dijo alegremente.

"¡Tengo otro modelo para mi diseño de moda! ¿Diseñas cosas?" Justine pregunto y cuando el ojiazul asintió, ella chillo "¡Si! ¡Eso es muy bueno!"

"Creo que por fin tenemos a un chico que esté dispuesto a comprar con nosotras." Catherine sonrió y Alan puso mala cara.

"¿Así que cuando vamos a la tienda? ¿Mañana?" pregunto Olivia.

"Esa es una idea brillante, pero supongo que es mejor que Kurt conozca mas a la familia." Daniel dijo antes de que el grupo comenzara a caminar. Entraron a la sala, donde seis adolecentes de en edad de Kurt estaban hablando. Todos al darse cuenta de la presencia del nuevo miembro se acercaron y saludaron a Kurt con entusiasmo.

"Tú debes de ser Kurt" un chico asiático de altura dijo alegremente "Yo soy Chris y este asiático mas chaparro es Wes." Séñalo a otro asiático que lo fulmino con la mirada. "¡Bienvenido a nuestra familia!"

"Ignora esta boca asiática" el asiático más pequeño hablo volvió a Chris y este agacho su cabeza. "Soy Wesley pero prefiero que la gente me llame Wes. Soy más viejo que todos estos imbéciles. Quédese como en casa. Usted ya es de nuestra familia."

Los dos asiáticos se alejaron y un pequeño moreno y con un gigante (en comparación de tamaño con el otro) se acercó.

"Hola soy Thad y este es mi compañero Fred." El pequeño moreno dijo mientras el otro solo asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa pegada a su rostro. "Espero que te sientes en casa."

El siguiente fue un niño afroamericano con un hobbit de cabello rizado.

"Oye, Kurt. Soy David y este es mi compañero Blaine. Encantado de… ¡Blaine!" David frunció el ceño mientras su compañero se lanzo hacia a kurt dándole un abrazo, empezando a disparar preguntas.

"¿Cómo estas, Kurt? Soy Blaine. ¿Cantas? Oli nos dijo que eres un ¿contratenor? ¿Puedes cantar 'Reflection' de 'Mulan'? Me encanta Disney, ¿Te gusta también' Yo-"

"¡Blaine!" David grito y empujo al adolecente lejos de Kurt. "Perdonarlo. No es más que un niño de cinco años que vive en un cuerpo de adolecente."

Kurt quería decir algo, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad porque un fuerte ¡Boom! Se escucho haciendo eco en el casa. Todo el mundo miro hacia arriba con los ojos como platos.

"Oh." Olivia suspiro

"¿No de nuevo?" Catherine gimió y Emily grito.

"¡Nick! ¡Jeff! ¿Qué demos están haciendo? ¡Vengan para acá abajo!"

Unos segundos más tarde, un moreno y un rubio aparecieron en la puerta, todo el mundo exceptuando a Kurt, los miraron.

"Uhm… Hola" El rubio dijo tímidamente.

"¿Qué hicieron esta vez?" Daniel pregunto con cara de amargura.

"Nada" los dos dijeron al unisonó.

"Kurt. Este es Nick y su compañero Jeff. Los dos mayores idiotas de la familia así que ten cuidado de ellos. Nick, Jeff, este es Kurt el mimbro mas reciente. Sean amables" Wes dijo y el dúo asintió furiosamente.

"¡Hola Kurt!" Nick saludo y Jeff lo abrazo.

"Ok. Vamos a ver." Emily hablo mientras veía a su alrededor. "Usted ya conoció a la mayoría de nosotros."

"Espera Emily" Chris intervino "¿Dónde está Sebastián?"

Justo en ese momento, la puerta principal se abrió y se oyó una voz sedosa.

"Estoy en casa"

"Kurt quiero que conozcas el único miembro que no se ha presentado, Sebastián" dijo Emily.

Desde la esquina del pasillo, entro un joven de la misma edad que él, con un par de ojos verde esmeralda. Kurt sintió que su respiración de volvía mas pesada.

Sebastián escucho las pláticas que había en la sala. Mientras se dirigía a su habitación, vio a un niño, por lo que una belleza impresionante que solo los ángeles pueden utilizar para describir. El tiene esa piel tan perfecta, el color castaño de su lindo cabello, y ese maravilloso Glas en sus ojos. El ha visto a demasiados hombres, pero nadie se comparaba con el muchacho que tenia de pie frente a él. Parecía que ahora era la única cosa que le importaba en este mundo. Sentía que podría mover la montaña, cambiar de curso el rio, derribar el sol o recoger una estrella solo para que el niño que esta frente a el sonría.

"Hola. Soy Sebastián" Sebastián salió de su trance y le tendió la mano.

"Soy Kurt. Encantado de conocerte." Kurt estrecho la mano. Cuando ambas manos se tocaron, sintieron una corriente eléctrica que viaja por las venas a lo más profundo del alma. Los demás que estaban en la sala, sintieron una brisa soplar a través de ellos, y el calor irradiado desde los adolecentes. Los ojos de Daniel se agrandaron.

"Eso es todo." Dijo, y todos, excepto Kurt y Sebastián se volvieron para mirarlo. "El Lazo del amor se formo"

Todos se volvieron a mirar a la pareja con una mirada sorprendida. La reacción fue inmediata, ni siquiera ellos lo podían sentir.

"Wow. Esto es algo así como el momento en que Pocahontas estrecho por primara vez la mano de John Smith." Blaine dijo, y por primera vez, nadie lo regaño por su obsesión por Disney, ni siquiera su compañero David.

"Supongo que tendré que preparar la cena en este momento" Emily se retiro con Daniel detrás de ella.

"Cariño, te ayudare" dijo.

"Me acorde de que tengo varias revistas de Vogue que buscar. Cat, Oli, ayúdenme por favor." Justine dijo desapareciendo con las tres chicas.

"Niff, salgan. Tenemos que despejar todo el desastre que ustedes dos hicieron hace un momento." Wes ordeno e hizo pasar a los chicos fuera de la habitación.

* * *

_**Que les parecio, jaja ese Blaine es un loquillo, Bien ya hizo aparicion toda la familia, y Sebastian, ya lo demas de dejara a cargo el autor de la historia, a si que esperemos, esta historia es original de Oceanson.**_

_**Tratare de actualizar cada 2 dias, esta historia hasta ahora tiene 38 caps, y me tengo que apurar jeje.**_

_**Si notaron algun error por favor haganmelo saber a palabras bonitas jaja, si eres nuevo en la historia no olvides de dejar un pequeño Review no cuesta nada mas que teclear unas palabras en el recuardito, sin mas ni menos me retiro.**_


	3. 2 Nueva Identidad

_**N.T. Segundo capitulo de esta historia bien. No tengo nada mas que decir exepto.**_

_**Disclaimer: Daniel, Emily, Alan, Catherine son propiedad del autor, Chris, Olivia y Juatine pertenecen a Eraman, mientras que la historia es original de Oceanson, nada me perteneze, los personajes de Glee, son de la cadena fox y Ryan Murphy produccion, lo unico que me pertenece son las faltas ortogeraficas, ni la historia.**_

_**Words: 969.**_

* * *

Capitulo 2 "Nueva Identidad"

La cena fue genial. Resulto que los vampiros necesitan comer también, aunque la sangre siguiera siendo su fuente principal. Y kurt se llevo una sorpresa por los Phillips, la nueva familia. Kurt ya controlaba bastante bien su sed a comparación de un recién nacido. Kurt no sabía cómo se las arreglo para hacer eso, Tal vez fue algo que ver con su gran control cuando todavía era humano.

"¿A sí que usted realmente puede controlar a los seres vivos mediante su voz?" pregunto Blaine

"No lo sé." Respondió Kurt. "Pero cuando tenía 6 años, me encontraba con que los peces en el acuario y los animales del Zoológico bailaban conmigo cuando yo cantaba. Por supuesto, nadie me creyó, excepto mi madre"

El pensamiento de su propia familia lo entristeció. La única persona que lo amaba era su madre, que ya había muerto. Sus parientes lo desconocieron cuando salió del closet, ahora incluso su padre había elegido a Finn sobre él. Pero él no podía culparlo. Finn era un hijo mucho mejor en comparación con él.

Sintió que alguien le agarro su mano. Miro hacia arriba y encontró que era Chris agarrándole la mano. Kurt aprendió acerca de los diferentes poderes de la familia Philips. Chris trajo felicidad, mientras que Wes trajo el miedo y la intimidación. David podría cambiar los colores de su piel y Thad rastrear a los demás. Fred controla las emociones, Blaine era un telestraportador y podía crear ilusiones. Sebastián era lector de mente. Nick controla el fuego y Jeff el viento. Así que la explosión que ocurrió minutos antes, fue debido a que Nick y Jeff se comieran una bolsa entera de bombones.

"Entonces Kurt." Dijo Daniel, ganando la atención de todos. "Puesto a que puedes controlar tu sed, estábamos pensando en inscribirlo en Dalton Academia, la escuela donde mis hijos actualmente estudian ¿Qué piensas?"

No hay manera de que vuelva a Mckinley-Kurt pensó-No puedo enfrentar a ser llamado monstruo otra vez. No había nadie que lo ayudara. Ellos solo se preocupaban por su reputación. Echa un vistazo a Finn. El y Quinn solo es uso el uno al otro. De otras formas mi papa finalmente puede seguir adelante, seguir adelante con Carole y el hijo ideal Finn. No hay lugar para mi, ya no.-

Kurt levanto la vista y vio a los Phillips, sobre todo Chris, Niff (Aprendió el sobre nombre por Blaine) y Blaine, lo miraban con impaciencia. La mirada en el rostro de Chris fue particularmente tierna, era como un cachorro pidiendo comida o algo de tiempo para jugar un poco más. Aquellos por de ojos negros eran grandes.

"Ok." Dijo Kurt. "Voy a ir a Dalton."

Varios gritos razonaron en el comedor y Chris se apresuro abrazar a Kurt. Daniel asintió pensativo.

"Bueno, entonces. Llamare al profesor Scott para informar sobre la situación. Le estaremos dando una nueva identidad" Daniel le informo, y la cabeza de Kurt se ladeo.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" se pregunto.

"Cariño, ¿Has visto las noticias?" Emily pregunto y señalo a Wes para que le mostrara el periódico. Y en la primera página estaba el titulo. "_Niño de la escuela local desaparece"_

_-Kurt Elizabeth Hummel (16) desapareció hace 2 días. Según su padre, quien informo de la desaparición de su hijo, les dijo frenéticamente a los periodistas que él y su hijo tuvieron una pequeña platica antes de que se fuera a su cuarto. Cuando lo llamo para la cena, su hijo ya se había ido._

_"¡Yo solo quiero a mi hijo!" el padre grito sollozando "El es el único que me motiva a vivir en este mundo, que sabía que había intimidado a mi hijo por ser Gay, ¡Por ser el mismo! ¡Pero él es fuerte! ¡Nunca se hecho para atrás! ¡Él es un luchador! Pero cuando él me necesito, lo hecho a perder ¡Lo siento hijo! Solo quiero a mi bebe de regreso ¡Hijo! ¡Regresa a casa por favor!"_

_"He dicho cosas que lo han herido" casi hermanastro del chico, claro está que no es mejor que el padre "Yo no era mejor que esos matones de la escuela, ahora puedo perder a mi hermano pequeño y nunca pedir perdón. Lo sentimos, Kurt." El adolecente gigante sollozo._

_Los amigos de la escuela nos informaron que el chico desaparecido había sido intimidado con ferocidad en la escuela por un año. La policía está tratando de no suponer lo peor. Mientras tanto, la familia del niño está realmente muy preocupada y el temor por su seguridad. Más información se actualizara para mantenerle informado._

_Michael Bale-_

"Ha pasado dos días ya." Kurt susurro y Daniel asintió.

"Usted estaba en un sueño por dos días." Emily dijo, abrazando a Kurt cerca.

"Dales un poco de tiempo, querido" consoló Justine. "Van a estar bien."

"Lo sé." Respondió el ojiazul.

"¿Quieres volver a tu habitación?" Emily pregunto y Kurt asintió levemente.

La habitación de Kurt estaba a la derecha de la tercera planta. Las chicas, Alan y los padres dormían en el primer piso. Thad, Blaine, Fred y David vivía en el segundo piso, mientras que Sebastián, Nick, Jeff, Wes, Chris vivía en el tercer piso. La habitación del castaño tenía la vista perfecta hacia el bosque detrás de la mansión Philips. Kurt cerró la ventana y grito cuando vio el reflejo de otra persona en el cristal. Se voltio y vio a Sebastián apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

"¿Qué… ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación?" pregunto Kurt

"Daniel nos pregunto a Wes y a mí de mostrarles los alrededores de Dalton mañana, porque comienza el Lunes" respondió Sebastián "Y él quería que le digiera su nuevo nombre"

"¿Ah, sí?" Kurt le pregunto mientras se ponía su pijama.

"Usted va a ser Carson Eli. Philips. El hijo adoptivo del doctor Daniel Philips." Sebastián anuncio.

* * *

_**Demaciado corto no creen, como sea porque sera que le pusieron Eli. a Kurt hee quien sabe :p nos andamos leyendo mañana por la noche.**_

_**Dia de Actualizacion. 25/05/2014**_


	4. 3 The past, The Bond

**_N.T: Uff aqui otro cap :33 el tercero de esta historia espero que les guste. Me cuesta algo de trabajo traducir jeje porque hay palabras que no entiendo a si que errores haganmelo saber._**

**_Diclaimer: Daniel, Emily, Alan y Catherine son propiedad del autor mientras que Chris, Olivia y Justine son de Eraman y los personajes de Glee son propiedad de Ryan Murphy Produccion y cadena Fox, la historia tampoco me perteneze es original de Oceanson, solo me pertenecen las faltas ortograficas y gramaticales_**

**_Words: 1, 816_**

* * *

Capitulo 3 "The Past, The Bond"

"Oh. ¿Cómo es de que llegue a ese nombre?" pregunto Kurt

"Carson fue idea de Daniel, hace como 50 años otro hijo adoptivo se llamaba así, pero se murió por un rayo de sol al cabo de unos años." Explico Sebastián. "En cuanto a sus otros nombres, fue idea de Wes. Hemos pensado en ello durante tiempo. Todos sabemos que cambio su segundo nombre de Ethan a Elizabeth como un acto de honor a su difunta madre, pero ya sabes, no hay muchos hombres que tienen un segundo nombre de mujer, por eso Wes sugirió Eli, un nombre más juvenil, pero al mismo tiempo aun se podría apreciar el nombre de tu madre."

"Carson Eli. Philips. Bueno." Kurt respondió, profundamente conmovido por el cuidado de la familia Philips. Miro al chico más alto. "¿Cuánto tiempo has estado en esta familia?" pregunto.

"En mediados de la segunda guerra mundial." Respondió Sebastián. "El ejército nazi me sumió en un campo de concentración*1 por ser gay. El ambiente era realmente terrible, mucha gente se enfermo. Yo fui uno de ellos. Lo… los nazis ni siquiera se molestaron en mandar a los médicos. Solo dejaban que se enfermaran y se pudrieran. De alguna manera me las arregle para sobrevivir cuando todos murieron. Me escape, pero pronto caí en el bosque. Fue entonces cuando Emily, Justine y Catherine me encontraron mientras cazaban. Me llevaron a su casa en las afueras de parís y me cambiaron. Me convertí en su segundo hijo y quinto niño. En realidad la mayoría de los chicos que vimos hace un momento, Wes, David, Blaine, Chris, Fred, Nick y Jeff, se unieron a la familia durante la guerra debido a diversas razones."

El corazón de Kurt se encogió. El escucho la historia y estaba claro que sabía lo horrible que estaba en el campo de concentración y ser abandonado como basura. El sabía que lo último que Sebastián necesitaba escuchar eran frases comprensivas como "Lo siento". Con las palabras no solucionas, hizo algo que rara vez los desconocidos hacen. Él lo abrazo.

Sebastián sintió los brazos del niño envueltos alrededor de su torso, enviando escalofríos a los rincones del cuerpo. Nunca había sentido nada como esto antes. Parecía que dentro de este brazo, que incluso la ola más fuerte de un océano embravecido, no podía romper el abrazo. Sebastián hizo la única cosa que su mente pensaba: le devolvió el abrazo. Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente hasta que sus huesos se rompen, si eso es posible.

Después de un rato, los dos rompieron el apretado abrazo, pero sus manos no se separaron. Podían sentir algo de agitación. Algo consiguió fluir a través de su piel y unido una contra la otra. En este momento, las dos almas se unieron como una sola. Kurt y Sebastián se miraron entre sí, sintiendo el calor entre ellos. El vínculo entre ellos se hizo más fuerte. El aire alrededor del dúo comenzó a moverse como un remolino invisible, absorbiendo el calor dentro de las dos condiciones de servidumbre y dispersa al mundo.

En la sala de estar, Daniel se quedo inmóvil, mientras los demás se preguntaban que fue el disturbio. Todos sentían.

"Tan fuerte." Le susurro

"¿Qué?" Pregunto Emily.

"El vinculo entre ellos." Daniel dijo con los ojos ensanchados. "¡¿Es tan fuerte?!"

"¿Te refieres a la perturbación y el calor que sentimos hace un momento?" Justine pregunto asombrada. "¿Es el vinculo que forma entre Sebby y Kurtie?"

"Si." Daniel dijo. "Es el vinculo más fuerte que he visto. Todo el mundo de los vampiros sentirán esto también."

"¿En serio?" Dijo Wes. "Eso es muy fuerte."

"Y eso es probablemente una maldición para los dos." Hablo Daniel. Todos se voltearon para verlo.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Catherine pregunto, apoyándose contra Alan.

"El mundo siente la unión, por lo que significa es que Klaus puede sentir eso también." Daniel explico. "Y puesto a que Kurt es fuerte, el vampiro más fuerte de la historia, Si Klaus se entera de él, hará todo lo posible para matarlo, porque todos sabemos que nunca va a dejar ir a una amenaza potencial. Y si Kurt muere, Sebastián lo seguirá rápidamente por que el vínculo entre ellos es fuerte. Ahora serán uno en vez de 2. Harán cualquier cosa para proteger a uno de otros. Uno muere el otro morirá también, con el fin de seguir a su pareja."

"¿Pero esa no es una bendición también?" pregunto Olivia. "Ellos van juntos a través de todo. Ellos nunca estarán solos, incluso cuando el tiempo se pone difícil."

"Esperemos lo mejor para ellos" intervino Wes. "Podemos ayudar a prevenir que Klaus lo encuentre. Tenemos todo Dalton, podemos cuidar de ellos."

Los chicos de sala asintieron.

De vuelta a la habitación. Ambos se miraron con asombro.

"Wow." Kurt murmuro

"Si. Wow" esa fue la respuesta de Sebastián

"Nunca me he sentido así." Dijo Kurt

"Yo tampoco" respondió Sebastián

"¿Cómo?" pregunto el castaño más bajo con curiosidad. "Sin ánimo de ofender, pero pensé que es probable que hayas tenido varias relaciones antes de conocerme."

"No." El adolecente más alto respondió. "Admito que no soy virgen, pero en todas las relaciones, nunca he sentido tanta química. Quiero decir, he estado como en diez relaciones antes, pero la mayoría termino horriblemente. Algunos eran personas casadas. Los otros simplemente me engañaron"

"Auch." Kurt respondió

"Si. Es por eso que deje de creer en el amor hace un largo tiempo. Coqueteo y dormir con los demás, pero nunca me deje enamorar por ellos. Tengo miedo de ser herido de nuevo." El chico más alto dijo y miro hacia otro lado, de repente se sintió tan sucio delante de Kurt.

"Eso debe de doler como el infierno." Kurt respondió con suavidad. "Mira, no he tenido la oportunidad de tener un novio, pero he visto algunos de mis antiguos amigos, engañar o ser engañados y el resultado siempre fue una frase: Mierda yo se lo terrible que es ser engañado."

"Pero también he engañado." Dijo Sebastián. "Yo no soy tan bueno como me veo. Aunque tengo el encanto, yo también puedo ser un idiota. Tal vez yo no merezca tu amor."

"Siempre existe el riesgo." Kurt dijo con calma-. "Cada relación tiene sus propios riesgos. Mi primer amor fue mi casi hermanastro y fue un real desastre. He estado muy afectado por las cosas que me ha dicho. Sabía que no era su intención decirlas, pero es imposible olvidar."

Sebastián que su rostro se endureció, y una ola de rabia se extendió por todo su cuerpo. ¿Cómo se atreven hacerle algo a este angelical chico? Era tan dulce, tan amable. Sebastián lo acerco a otro abrazo protector,

"¿Seb?" Kurt hablaba ahogadamente en los brazos del chico más alto

"Lo siento" Sebastián decía mientras soltaba al adolecente más pequeño. "Soy un lio. Es algo nuevo para mí. Nunca soy una buena persona. Pero usted me hace sentir que al fin alguien depende de mí, para que lo proteja"

"Gracias" Kurt sonrió y en ese momento, el ojiverde sintió que la habitación de ilumino con esa sonrisa. "Siempre he querido un hermano."

"Kurt, Yo…" vacilo

"¿Qué?" Pregunto al contratenor que parecía confundido

"Yo…" respiro profundo y dijo. "Yo no quiero ser tu hermano. Quiero ser algo más. Quiero que este con migo hasta el fin del tiempo. Quiero ser el único que se ría con usted, cuando este feliz y compartir su dolor cuando el tiempo este difícil."

Los ojos de kurt se abrieron.

"Sebastián, tu…" murmuro

"Kurt, quiero ser tu novio, ser tu compañero." Dijo Sebastián. "He estado solo durante mucho tiempo y estoy cansado de eso."

"Sebastián" Kurt lo miro profundamente conmovido. "Fue un acto muy caballeroso. Es tan noble, ¿Pero me puedes dar un poco de tiempo para pensar en eso? Es una larga historia para tomar. Quiero tener algo de tiempo para pensar si yo realmente merecía tu amor, porque no te quiero hacerte daño. Te prometo. Que te diré mi respuesta acerca de esto."

"Ok." Sebastián respondió con una sonrisa.

"Así que mañana vamos a Dalton" pregunto Kurt y Sebastián asintió.

"Wes y yo lo llevaremos." Dijo. "Nos reuniremos con el director Scott también. El también es un vampiro así que sabrá que hacer a esta situación. Él le dirá acerca de las funciones de Dalton y le dirá en que habitación se quedara, probablemente se quedaría con Wes, David y yo, en Dalton hay siete dormitorios. Todos ellos fueron nombrados como los planetas. Los Warbles, que es el club coral, nos alojamos en Neptuno. Cuatro estudiantes comparten cuartos. Wes, Davis y yo compartimos una, por lo que tiene una gran oportunidad de quedarse con nosotros tres. Hablando de eso ¿Sabes cantar?"

"Si." Dijo Kurt "Yo estaba en el coro de mi escuela, pero nunca me llego la oportunidad, porque se los daban a otros"

El se encogió de hombros

"Oh, eso es una mierda." Sebastián respondió. "¿Qué parte cantas?"

"Soy un contratenor" Kurt dijo y Sebastián parecía encantado.

"¡Eso es genial!" dijo alegremente. "Los Warbles no tienen ningún contratenor quedaran fascinados, Wes, David y Thad son del consejo de los Warbles y los demás les gustara mucho que te unas con nosotros. Aunque es necesario una audición."

"Eso es genial" kurt respondió sonriendo

"Bien entonces nos vemos mañana." Sebastián dijo y se fue. Antes de Salir de la habitación le guiño un ojo a Kurt.

"Siéntase como en casa. Buenas noches." El dijo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. Kurt termino en ponerse su pijama y pronto derivo al sueño sin notar que tenía esa sonrisa en su cara cuando dormía.

~(.-.)~(._.)*

Miles y miles de kilómetros de distancia de Ohio. En un frio y desierto bosque, hostil de Siberia, se alzaba una fortaleza solitaria, un hombre y una mujer vestida de negro se precipito a la habitación más grande del castillo.

"Señor, Hubo una tremenda precipitación" el hombre anuncio

"Lo sé. Lo sé." Una voz profunda sonó en la sala vacía. "Pude sentir eso también. Ahora dime, ¿De dónde vino la perturbación?"

"Su alteza fue en los estados unidos, en Ohio" dijo la mujer

"¿Ohio?" la voz volvió a sonar "Oh, la familia Philips"

"Parece que tienen un nuevo miembro de la familia" la mujer intervino

"Y muy fuerte también" el hombre dijo "Puedo sentirlo. Es un recién nacido, es en vampiro más fuerte de la historia."

"¿Qué?" la voz sonaba furiosa "¡Nadie puede ser más fuerte que yo!"

"¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Señor!" los dos se inclinó de forma frenética.

"Está bien" dijo la voz "Llamaran a Alaska. Díganles que tienen que matar al nuevo vampiro"

"Si, señor" los dos de inclinaron y se fueron. Una vez que la habitación estaba vacía de nuevo, la voz se escucho una vez más.

"Nunca voy a dejar que nadie amenace mi trono. Preparado para su juicio final, Philips"

Una serie de risas maliciosas resonaron en la habitación con poca luz y era espeluznante.

* * *

_**N.T: OMG ya se enteraron :ooo que pasara mmm espero Reviews jeje no es mucho pedir.**_

_**Fecha de actualizacion: 27/05/2014**_


	5. 4 Bienvenido a Dalton

_**N.T. al fin el capitulo 4 de esta historia ahh, que emocion.**_

_**Disclaimer: Daniel, Emily, Alan y Catherine son propiedad del autor mientras que Chris, Olivia y Justine son de Eraman, los personajes de Glee pertenecen a Ryan Murphy Produccion y cadena fox, tampoco la historia es mia es original de Oceanson, solo me pertenecen faltas ortograficas y gramaticales**_

_**Words: 1.505**_

* * *

Capitulo 4 "Bienvenido a Dalton"

El viaje desde la mansión de Phillips a Dalton tomó unos 30 minutos, Kurt pasó el tiempo hablando con Sebastián y Wes. Wes, David y Thad estaban muy contentos al saber que Kurt era un contratenor, al igual que Sebastián cuando le dijo. Iban a dejar que Kurt tuviera una audición para entrar correctamente a los Warblers.

"Hablando de los Warblers, nuestro solista principal actual es Blaine. Pero él le encantaría tener algunas competencias." Dijo Wes. "Algunos Warblers tienen grandes voces, que son simplemente demasiado miedosos o demasiado tímidos para cantar en público."

"Ya veo." Kurt dijo en el asiento trasero. "¿Acabas de decir que los Warblers son como las estrellas de rock de la escuela?"

"Si. Tenemos alrededor de 50 personas que solicitan, pero generalmente solo tomamos en aproximado 3 a 4." Dijo Wes. "Aquellos que no recibieron un lugar no tienen resentimientos. Ellos simplemente disfrutan el momento en que cantan. Somos lo mismo, no tenemos realmente el título. Es bueno tener una victoria, pero ese no es nuestro único objetivo. La competencia es la oportunidad de mejorarnos a nosotros mismos, pero al mismo tiempo es un tiempo para divertirse".

"Mis viejo club coral, Nuevas Direcciones no era así." Dijo Kurt. "Tenemos competencia, pero por lo general alguien siempre monopoliza cada solos y dúos. El resto de nosotros son como cantantes de fondo. Y el coro no es famoso, tienes ojos fétidos si participaras en el y tu estatus social se desploma en el piso de abajo. A veces, conseguir 2 nuevos miembros es una meta casi inalcanzable. Y el equipo de deportes, que siempre mira hacia abajo sobre nosotros como la suciedad debajo de sus pies. "

"Bueno, eso no es el caso de Dalton." Dijo Sebastián. "El equipo de deportes y el equipo artístico son populares pero nunca se tratan entre sí como enemigos. Cuando llevamos a cabo una competencia, el equipo de deportes se viene a disfrutar con el resto de los estudiantes. Cuando algún equipo deportivo tiene competencias, vamos a animarle a ellos. A veces nos piden que cantar para ellos como un estímulo".

"Dalton es realmente un paraíso." Dijo Kurt. "Mckinley es un infierno sin formato."

"¿Cómo?" Los dos chicos preguntaron. El tono de Wes estaba mezclado con preocupación, mientras que Sebastián estaba goteando de preocupación.

"Los deportistas nos lanzan granizados a la cara sin ninguna razón, sólo porque es menos popular que ellos." Explicó Kurt. "No importa si eres una niña o discapacitado. Ellos simplemente caminaban por el corredor como la pesadilla más horrible."

"¿Qué?" Los dos gritaron, y el aire alrededor de Wes congeló. "¡Ese es el acto más horrible!".

"¿Ha recibió granizados también?" Sebastián pidió y silenciosamente orar por la respuesta negativa.

"Sí. Mucho más frecuente debido a...", dijo Kurt y se asomó a la ventana.

"¿Por qué?" Wes le preguntó cuando se detuvieron en un semáforo en rojo.

"Mi sexualidad. Soy el único estudiante abiertamente gay allí. Así que ya sabes lo que pasó. Me intimidaron." Kurt dijo, y las otras dos personas en el coche sentían rabia hirviendo en su cuerpo.

"¿Qué te hicieron?" Sebastián dijo, no pudiendo ocultar su enojo.

"Aparte de la slushie facial, el nombre respecto a mi sexualidad era inevitable. Palabras como marica, maricón, hada, era bastante normal. Y echarte a los contenedores de basura y empujones a las taquillas. En algunos casos, golpes y patadas." Kurt dijo, su voz era dolorosa como esos recuerdos flotaron a la superficie y Wes y Sebastián sentían que su furia se hizo aún mayor.

"¿Y nadie te pudo ayudar?" Wes dijo entre dientes y comenzó a conducir de nuevo. "¿Ni siquiera el club coral? ¿Y tu familia?"

"Nadie." Kurt dijo en un tono-de-nadie-me-ayuda. "Las nueva dirección no les importa, excepto a una chica que me intento ayudarme hasta la fecha, pero su atención fue como una atención de 5 años, no ayudaba mucho. Los profesores son los mismos, excepto mi entrenador. Y mi padre se preocupaba por mí, de hecho, él fue un gran apoyo para mí, incluso después de que saliera del closet. Pero mi pronto-a-ser hermanastro es una mejor opción para todos los padres, sin perder su mente. "

"¡Eso no es justo!" Wes exclamó mientras empezaba a conducir de nuevo. "¡Opción! Por el amor del cielo, ¡Kurt! Usted no es una especie de cosa que se pone en la 'Venta' en un estante de tal manera que alguien puede escoger o ¡elegir!"

"Lo sé." Kurt dijo en voz baja y observó el paisaje que pasaba frente a él. "Pero una vez más, mi padre había pasado por suficientes mierdas par mí. Una llama diciendo que soy un bicho raro y que merecía ser quemado en el infierno. Se molestó tanto y yo no quería parecer débil . Yo no quería que se preocupara por mí. Tuvo un ataque al corazón este verano y yo debería ser el que cuidar de mi padre, y no al revés".

Los otros dos se veían rojos.

"¡Esos hijos de puta!" Wes dijo en los dientes apretados mientras apretó él frenó el coche, ya que ahora estaban en el estacionamiento de Dalton. "¡Espera a que le ponga las manos encima! Voy a dejarlos secos."

"Deja algo para mí." Sebastián dijo con lirios rojos como la sangre y la voz llena de malicia. Nadie trata a su ángel mal. "Estamos aquí".

"Cálmense ustedes dos." Kurt dijo mientras salían del coche.

"¿Por qué no te defendiste?" Wes exigió.

"Yo no soy un perdedor de Lima." Kurt respondió. "Mi objetivo es escapar de este pequeño pueblo y prosperar en las ciudades como Nueva York y Los Ángeles. Cualquier acto que pueda alejarme de mis sueños, se las verán conmigo incluso si eso le costará un poco de dolor. Pero no me importa, el sacrificio es necesario. De todas formas, yo estoy aquí y tener un nuevo comienzo. Sólo puedo dejarlos atrás, excepto una persona."

Sebastián miró a Kurt y notó que sus ojos tristes.

"Mi papá, yo le echo de menos." Kurt susurró y Sebastián y Wes lo atrajo en un abrazo.

"Vas a estar bien. Tu padre va a estar bien también." Wes le susurró al oído.

"Él te ama tanto, que harás que se sienta orgulloso." Sebastián intervino.

"Gracias." Dijo Kurt.

"Ok. Sin rencores." Wes dijo y se enderezó. Él agarró la mano de Kurt y se dirigió a la gran escuela. "Ustedes se van a divertir en Dalton. Vas a ser una estrella en Dalton."

Kurt sonrió y el trío fue a la escuela. El director ya estaba esperando por ellos. Era un hombre de mediana edad con una sonrisa amable que le recordó a Kurt a su padre.

"Usted debe ser Kurt." El profesor Scott dijo y le estrechó la mano. "Daniel me acaba de informar acerca de usted anoche. Usted se inscribe hoy aquí con el nombre de Carson Eli. Phillips, ¿verdad?"

Kurt asintió.

"Bien. Ahora permítanos mostrarle alrededor." Dijo y los cuatro comenzaron a pasear por el campus. Dalton era hermosa. Esa fue la primera impresión de Kurt de la escuela. Era grande y espaciosa. Las instalaciones de enseñanza, como las aulas, laboratorios y biblioteca estaban en el mejor cuidado. Incluso tenía este enorme jardín y edificio de ocio que incluyen diferentes salas de deportes y una piscina cubierta para los estudiantes.

"Nuestros estudiantes tienen que usar uniformes durante el horario escolar. Eso es de 8:30 a 16:00. Después de eso, usted puede usar lo que quiera.", Dijo el director. "Ya sabe que usted tiene que mantener buenas calificaciones, que no será problema para ti y el consejo escolar ha decidido ofrecerle una beca para su nivel de francés. Tienes suerte, si se hubiera esperado una semana más, una transferencia a la mitad del semestre y usted no será capaz de hacerlo. "

El director dijo con una sonrisa.

"En cuanto a la matrícula, Daniel ya había cubierto esa parte así que no te preocupes. Y su dormitorio se le ha asignado. Usted se hospeda en Neptuno y va a compartir su habitación con Wes, David y Sebastián. Y conseguirá su horario de clases más tarde cuando estemos en la oficina general". El director terminó con una sonrisa. Kurt estaba contento con eso, como lo hizo Wes y Sebastián.

"Wow. Su horario es el mismo de nosotros." David dijo y los chicos miraron el calendario de Kurt. "Uno tienes biología, Geografía e Historia con Niff y yo, y usted tiene Física, Cálculo, Idiomas con Thad y Fred. Y tienes Química y francés con Niff una y Sebastián."

"Awwwwww..." Nick arrulló. "Habrá más química que eso."

"Nick!" Wes regañó.

"Entonces, ¿estás listo para ser un estudiante de Dalton? Kurtie." Chris dijo a Kurt y lo abrazó desde atrás.

"Si. No puedo esperar." Kurt dijo con una sonrisa. "Quiero conocer los Warblers también."

"Vamos a tener su audición el viernes", dijo Thad y los otros dos asintieron. "Aunque sabemos que usted va a arrasar. Piense en una canción para cantar."

"genial". Dijo Kurt. "Voy a pensar en ello."

* * *

**_N.T. Reviews siii son apreciados por mi y el autor de esta hostoria _**

**_Feha de Actualizacion: 29/15/2014_**


	6. 5 La verdad de Dalton

Capitulo 5 "La verdad de Dalton"

_**N.T. okey aqui traigo un nuevo capitulo ahh que emocion espero reviews.**_

_**Disclaimer: Daniel, Emily, alan y Catherine son personajes del autor mientras que Chris, Olivia Justine y Jose pertenecen a Eraman; Tory y Addison 'Love of Glee', Klaus pertenece al autor de VD'S y Carson Philips pertenece al amado Chris colfer, historia original de Oceanson, nada me pertenece los personajes de glee son de ryan murphy y cadena fox, la historia tampoco es mia solo la traduccion, faltas ortograficas y gramaricales.**_

* * *

Capitulo 5 "La verdad de Dalton"

La semana siguiente fue un borrón para Kurt. Fue presentado a los demás en Dalton. Lo aceptaron al instante, incluso cuando Kurt les dijo que él era gay. Kurt nunca se había sentido así antes, nunca me sentí siendo así aceptado. También fue intelectualmente cuestionado en algunos temas. Durante las clases de educación física, descubrió que tenía un buen potencial y lo reclutaron como pateador del equipo de fútbol. Las clases eran más difíciles, nadie se quedó dormido durante las clases. Pero Kurt no le importaba ya que él amaba los desafíos. Para el final de la semana, era el momento de la audición para los Warblers. Sin embargo, él no sabía en qué aula estaban. Por suerte, él vio a Blaine pasó junto a él.

"Hey, Blaine." Kurt llamó y el adolescente más corto le devolvió la mirada.

"¡Carson!" Llamó, y fingió no conocerlo. "Encantado de conocerte. ¿Cómo estás?"

"Uhm. Sí. Estoy bien." Kurt dijo, captando de lo que estaba sucediendo. "Por cierto, ¿Sabe usted dónde está la sala del coro? Ya sabes, soy nuevo aquí."

"¿Te refieres a los Warblers? Voy allí también. Ven conmigo. Conozco un atajo." Él dijo y agarró la muñeca del chico más alto. Caminaron a lo largo de un pasillo vacío cuando Kurt decidió romper el silencio.

"¿Saben los Warblers que viven juntos y que son vampiros?" Preguntó Kurt.

"Si." Dijo Blaine. "Todos saben que. Algunos de ellos son hombres lobo."

"¿Hombres lobo?" Kurt cuestiono.

"Sí. Lobos." Dijo Blaine. "Y no, no estamos en rivalidades. Eso es sólo el mito. Y pueden cambiar en su forma de lobo cuando lo deseen, no sólo durante la luna llena. Trent, Rock y Hunter son hombres lobo de Canadá y Australia, mientras que Tory, Addison, Logan y José son los seres humanos que quieran ser cambiados".

"¿Por qué?" Kurt preguntó con curiosidad.

Blaine se quedó callado por un momento antes de decir.

"Logan era huérfano. Al parecer sus padres no querían tenerlo por lo que sólo lo abandonaron en el parque de diversiones cuando tenía cinco años." Dijo.

El corazón de Kurt dolió. El abandono de un niño en el parque de atracciones. Parque de atracciones solía ser un lugar lleno de recuerdos felices de un niño, pero para este chico Logan, se convirtió en el lugar donde se iniciaron todas sus pesadillas.

"El padre de Addison es un jugador patético, mientras que su madre es una alcohólica. Ellos no le prestan atención y su infancia transcurrió en la violencia doméstica y el abandono. Los padres de Tory le repudiaron cuando salió como bisexual a la edad de 10. Su abuela es la quien lo aceptó y cuidó de él. Pero ella murió de cáncer a los 2 años más tarde y vivió por su cuenta desde entonces. Por suerte su abuela le dejó un poco de fortuna y especificó que Tory es el único propietario. El director Scott tiene simpatía por él y le permitió estudiar aquí con subsidio de las tasas de matrícula. José, sus padres se divorciaron cuando él era un bebé. La madre se fue, sin contacto, el padre era un drogadicto". Blaine dijo a los cuentos miserables de cuatro adolescentes.

"Eso es horrible." Kurt dijo con tristeza.

"Tienes razón." Dijo Blaine. "La mayoría de los estudiantes al inscribirse aquí no tienen una infancia feliz o una familia feliz. Dalton puede parecerse a una escuela preparatoria para niños ricos, pero si usted ha estado viviendo con uno de nosotros, encontrará que esto es más como un santuario. Te preguntas por qué nunca realmente luchamos, porque hemos sido testigos de lo temible que es. Queremos sentir paz y seguridad y esto es lo que nos ofrece Dalton. Los club's son como las familias y cada uno de ellos ha hecho todo lo posible para tener un armónico relación con otros clubes, como lo que le hiciste a tus vecinos. En el caso de los Warblers, Wes es como nuestro padre".

"Si." Kurt dijo y recordó el adolescente asiático. Se veía tan confiable y tan fuerte, como una montaña que puede bloquear la peor tormenta de nieve. "Puedo ver eso."

Blaine decidió cambiar el tema para aligerar el ambiente.

"Así que Kurt. ¿Has pensado en alguna canción?" Blaine le preguntó mientras se acercaban a la sala de coro.

"Sí". Dijo Kurt.

"Ah,¿ sí? ¿Cuál es?" Blaine preguntó con curiosidad.

"Ya lo verás." Kurt sonrió y Blaine levantó una ceja triangular. Pero él no se molestó en preguntar porque estaban en la sala de los Warbles ahora.

"Espera aquí". Blaine dijo y salió de la habitación. Entonces oyó que alguien golpeaba algo como un martillo.

"Ok. Warblers." La voz de Wes sonó. "Tenemos un nuevo candidato pidiendo que se unan a nosotros. Él es un contratenor. Démosle la bienvenida Carson Eli. Phillips."

La puerta se abrió y reveló un grupo de 17 chicos. Ellos estaban aplaudiendo y sonriendo. Blaine sacó Kurt en la habitación y dijo:

"Ahora, Carson. ¿Qué tienes para nosotros?", Se preguntó.

"Yo estoy cantando 'The Wizard and I' de 'Wicked'." Kurt dijo, y todos en la sala parecía divertido.

"Ok. Carson. El escenario es tuyo." Wes dijo y todos se sentaron. Kurt estableció su iPod para buscar la partitura. Cuando ha terminado, se dirigió al centro del grupo, de espaldas a la puerta y comenzó la música.

Did that really just happen?  
Have I actually understood?  
This weird quirk I've tried  
To suppress or hide  
Is a talent that could  
Help me meet the Wizard  
If I make good  
So I'll make good:

When I meet the Wizard  
Once I prove my worth  
And then I meet the Wizard  
What I've waited for since: since birth!  
And with all his Wizard wisdom  
By my looks, he won't be blinded  
Do you think the Wizard is dumb?  
Or, like Munchkins, so small-minded?  
No! He'll say to me,  
"I see who you truly are -  
A girl on whom I can rely!"  
And that's how we'll begin  
The Wizard and I:

Kurt, miraba por la ventana y se dio cuenta que los pájaros en los árboles fuera de la ventana comenzaron a bailar o volar en los patrones correspondientes a su voz. Las mariposas y las libélulas volaron por la ventana abierta y voló alrededor de Kurt. Los Warblers, los estudiantes y el personal que estaban viendo en la puerta estaban boquiabiertos.

Once I'm with the Wizard  
My whole life will change  
'Cuz once you're with the Wizard  
No one thinks you're strange!  
No father is not proud of you,  
No sister acts ashamed  
And all of Oz has to love you  
When by the Wizard you're acclaimed  
And this gift - or this curse -  
I have inside  
Maybe at last, I'll know why  
When we are hand and hand -  
The Wizard and I!

And one day, he'll say to me, "Elphaba,  
A girl who is so superior  
shouldn't a girl who's so good inside  
Have a matching exterior?  
And since folks here to an absurd degree  
Seem fixated on your verdigris  
would it be all right by you  
If I de-greenify you?"

And though of course  
that's not important to me  
"All right, why not?" I'll reply  
Oh, what a pair we'll be  
The Wizard and I:  
Yes, what a pair we'll be  
The Wizard and…

Unlimited  
My future is unlimited  
And I've just had a vision  
Almost like a prophecy  
I know - it sounds truly crazy  
And true, the vision's hazy  
But I swear, someday there'll be  
A celebration throughout Oz  
That's all to do with me!

And I'll stand there with the Wizard  
Feeling things I've never felt  
And though I'd never show it  
I'll be so happy, I could melt!  
And so it will be  
For the rest of my life  
And I'll want nothing else  
Till I die  
Held in such high esteem  
When people see me, they will scream  
For half of Oz's fav'rite team:  
The Wizard  
And I!

Cuando terminó la canción, sólo había silencio. Kurt cantaba la última parte con los brazos abiertos. Un pájaro y una mariposa aterrizaron en cada lado de su hombro cuando él terminó. El resto de las aves y los insectos estaban en el suelo con sus alas abiertas. Luego, uno a uno, los pájaros y los insectos volaban a la izquierda a través de la ventana, con la excepción del pájaro en su brazo. se acerco mas a Kurt quién sonrió y lo acaricio con su dedo. El pájaro cantó y le mordió el dedo juguetonamente antes de despegar. Luego miró al grupo sorprendido.

"Mierda." Blaine murmuro respirando pesadamente, rompiendo el silencio.

De repente, todo el mundo estalló en aplausos. Kurt se volvió y vio al grupo aplaudir tanto como a los estudiantes y el personal. Sonrió ante Wes quien golpeó su mazo. Thad fue a cerrar la puerta e hizo pasar el grupo de personas a la izquierda.

"Bueno." Dijo Wes. "¿Cualquier persona que se opone que Carson se una a nosotros?"

Todos en la sala sacudieron su cabeza.

"Así que se tomó la decisión." Anunció. "Bienvenido a los Warblers."

Los Warblers aplaudieron de nuevo. Los Warblers se presentaron a su nuevo integrante. Rock era un americano-africano con el pelo rizado; Tory era un latino; Addison era asiático, mientras que José y Logan eran rubios. Ellos estaban bien hasta que Logan dijo:

"Se veía como alguien". Logan dijo y Kurt se puso rígido, también lo hizo la estrella.

"Es sólo su imaginación." Sebastián dio un paso adelante y dijo.

"No. No me imagino las cosas." El rubio se opuso antes de que algo cayó en la cuenta.

"Usted". Señaló a Kurt. "Tú eres el chico que desapareció hace unas semanas en Lima."

Suspirando, Kurt admitió.

"Sí. Yo soy el chico." Dijo Kurt. "Pero no puedo volver allí ahora. Ya estaba siendo intimidado y obtuve llamadas de broma por ser gay. No necesito ser insultado más por ser un vampiro."

"Espera. Espera." Dijo Rock. "¿Eres un vampiro?"

"Sí, yo fui atropellado por un camión a toda velocidad cuando me escapé de casa. Me morí en el camino. Pero el doctor Daniel me encontró y me cambió. Consiguió otra opción. Me he estado alojando con ellos desde entonces y me dieron este nuevo nombre fabuloso: Carson Eli. Phillips". Kurt dijo, y oyó los Warblers se quedaron sin aliento.

"¿Y qué hay de tu familia? ¿Amigos?" Trent preguntó furiosamente. Los lobos son muy sociables, cualquier acción que pudiera rasgar el grupo estaban estrictamente desterrados.

Kurt entonces les contó la historia y vio al grupo de jóvenes temblando de furia cuando terminó. Un instante después, él se vio envuelto en un abrazo grupal.

"Lo siento por eso. Pero vamos a cuidar de ti. Tú eres parte de la familia Warbler desde ahora." Tory y Addison, los dos Warbles más musculosos junto a Fred y José dijeron.

"Gracias." Kurt dijo, y los chicos lo abrazaron con más fuerza.

"Bueno, entonces." Dijo Wes. "Supongo que esto es el final de la reunión. Oh, por cierto, Carson, tenemos la práctica todos los viernes por la noche aquí. Y chicos, a pesar de que sabemos que es Kurt, le llaman Carson cuando estamos en público. Puede sólo llamarlo Kurt en lugar privado como en Neptuno cuando las horas de visita han terminado. ¿Está claro? "

"Entendido".

"Sí, sí. Señor".

"Lo tengo."

"¿Ustedes están hablando en serio?" Wes preguntó solemnemente. "Porque esto es muy importante."

"No lo tomamos en serio." Dijo Logan.

"En el nombre de la gloria de todos nosotros." Dijo Addison.

"Bueno. Podemos irnos ahora. Chris y yo estamos haciendo la cena de esta noche." Wes dijo y todo el mundo aplaudió.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?" Kurt preguntó, y todos se volvieron para mirarlo con asombro.

"¿Usted puede cocinar?" Preguntó Rock.

"Si. Yo solía cocinar para mi papá. Yo no podía dejar que comer los alimentos poco saludables después de haber tenido un ataque al corazón." Kurt dijo y todo el mundo parecía encantado.

"Eso es bueno." Wes dijo sonriendo.

"Hablando de eso, vamos a tener una noche de cine en la actualidad. ¿Vienes, Carsie?" Jeff pidió y todo el mundo miró a Kurt de nuevo.

"Bueno, me encantaría." Kurt sonrió y el grupo hizo lo mismo.

"¿Vamos a ver a Mulan?" Blaine preguntó con sus ojos de cachorro y todo el mundo se quejó.

"¡La acaba de ver ayer por la noche! ¡ Y hace unos días!" Trent chilló.

"Mulan es grandiosa." Kurt dijo con una sonrisa y el grupo de currucas lo miró esperanzado. "Pero yo prefiero ver a Tarzán en esta ocasión."

Las caras del grupo cayeron.

"Oh." Los Warblers gemían en protestó y caras largas.

"Tenemos otro miembro que se entregaba perdidamente a Disney." Dijo Thad.

"Esto es una pesadilla." Nick dijo.

"El fin del mundo, creo." Jeff le corrigió.

"Chicos. ¿Vamos o no? A menos que ustedes quieren tener a alguien realmente enojado a si que, ¡traigan su culo fuera de la habitación! ¡Ay!" Chris llamó impaciente y aulló de dolor cuando Wes le dio una palmada en la cabeza.

"¡Lenguaje!" Wes regañó.

Los Warblers salieron de la sala de forma gradual. Sebastián estaba haciendo lo mismo, pero Kurt corrió hacia él.

"Hey". Dijo.

"Hey". Sebastián sonrió.

"Sobre la plática de principios de semana." Kurt dijo antes de tomar una respiración profunda. "Sí, voy a ser tu novio."

La sonrisa de Sebastián creció.

"Bueno." Dijo. "Podemos tener una cita pronto y probar muchos lugares."

"Uh huh". Kurt respondió. "Así que me llama entonces. Tienes mi número, ¿no?"

Sebastián nunca se había sentido tan feliz. Su Kurt estaba respondiendo a sus ¡sentimientos! Sabía que no tenía la mejor reputación en los Warblers, ni el mejor material de novio, pero él iba a cambiar eso. Él iba a cambiar para Kurt. Su Kurt.

* * *

_**N.T. OMG le dijo que sii haaa que emocion que lendo sebastian :33, espero reviews**_

_**Fecha de actualizacion: 31/05/2014**_


	7. 6 La bienvenida

_**N.T. Lo siento mucho por no estar actualizando este y mos otros fic's lo lamento pero es que me esta complicando ya que este 13 de julio tengo una copetencia de baile, y tengo que estar ensayando mucho, a si que lo siento, tanto este como mis otros fic's. Dicha esta disculpa prosigamos con el capitulo.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**Daniel, Emily, alan y Catherine son personajes del autor mientras que Chris, Olivia Justine y Jose pertenecen a Eraman; Tory y Addison 'Love of Glee', Klaus pertenece al autor de VD'S y Carson Philips pertenece al amado Chris colfer, historia original de Oceanson, nada me pertenece los personajes de glee son de ryan murphy y cadena fox, la historia tampoco es mia solo la traduccion, faltas ortograficas y gramaricales.**_

_****__**Words: 2,057**_

* * *

Capitulo 6 "La llegada"

El tiempo volaba. Ya estaba bastante cerca de ser dos meses desde que Kurt Hummel desapareció de la faz de la tierra. Pero en Mckinley, nadie realmente se preocupaba por ello. Tan pronto como la noticia se apagó, todo el mundo se quitó sus referentes máscaras. Las únicas personas que estaban todavía preocupadas por eso eran Finn, Brittany, Tina, Artie, Sam y sorprendentemente, Santana y Puck. Los demás integrantes mi siquiera se preocupan ya por ello, sin embargo, eran diferentes a los demas.

Tina, Artie y Sam lo extrañaban porque también fueron víctimas de acoso escolar. Por estar en silla de ruedas, que es el caso de Artie; por ser Asiática, Tina y por la pobreza de Sam; Santana y Puck lo extrañaban porque admiraban las bolas dentro del joven, soportar tanto acoso. Pueden que no sean los mejores amigos de Kurt, pero había una cosa que el chico pálido se había conseguido y que tanto faltaba en varias personas: Coraje. Y ellos le tenían envidia. Kurt había sido un luchador-siempre-que había luchado a través de algunos de los peores matones en Ohio pero aún mantenía la cabeza alta y estar orgulloso de lo que él era, orgulloso de la forma en que dios lo creó.

Razones de Brittany y de Finn eran más simples. Mientras Brittany estaba molesto porque Kurt fue su delfín y la había hecho feliz, Finn lo hacia debido a la culpa. Cuando le dijo Burt lo que realmente ocurrió antes de la desaparición del muchacho más joven, había esperado que le gritaran o golpearan por el padre de Kurt. De todos modos, él se había estado golpeando a sí mismo por ser tan horrible para su casi hermanastro. Pero lo que Burt hizo fue más allá de sus expectativas y sólo le hacía sentirse aún más culpable. Lo miró primero shock, luego caminó lentamente de regreso a la habitación de Kurt, que no se había tocado desde la desaparición, y se encerró. Finn, preocupado, se apoyó en la puerta cerrada, sólo para escuchar los sollozos incontrolables que viene de la boca del hombre mayor. Carole estaba enojada por supuesto. Pasó una hora entera gritándole a Finn sobre lo que una persona terrible que era y lo avergonzada y dolida que estaba por tener un hijo tan egoísta.

En cuanto a los otros, se dieron por vencidos, ya que no les importaba. Rachel incluso se sintió aliviado porque uno de sus posibles obstáculos se había ido. Mercedes se había convertido en una homofoba después Kurt rechazó sus sentimientos.

Mike le importaba pero no expresó a cabo porque él pensaba que la esperanza de encontrar al chico era tan delgada. Matt se trasladado hace un mes después de que fue golpeado en frente de toda la escuela, pero de nuevo, nadie lo ayudó. Quinn no le importaba porque ella pensó que la intimidación era parte de la vida.

Acababan de concursar en las seccionales, sorprendentemente, se las arreglaron para llegar a que otro estudiante se uniera: Lauren, la novia de Puck, con un típico estilo de chica mala: A Rachel le toco él solo, un dueto Finchel y un número de grupal. Sr. Schuester había descubierto que estaban compitiendo contra los Warblers y Aural Intensity en las Regionales. Este último apenas representaba una amenaza, pero el anterior era un misterio para ellos.

"Muy bien, chicos." Anunció. "Escuchen, la entrenadora Beiste y yo los he registrado una visita a la Academia Dalton en Westerville. Es obligatorio y la fecha de visita será en la próxima semana, el lunes. Tanto los deportistas y nosotros estamos obligados a venir." Su acto tenía dos razones: Primero, él quería que ellos sintieran cómo era el medio ambiente de la escuela y como eran los alumnos tanto en convivencia. Y también era que Dalton tenía esta estrictamente política a cero intolerancias a la intimidación. En segundo lugar, podrían espiar a los Warblers, al mismo tiempo. Pero como era de esperar, el grupo frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué? ¡Pensé que estamos trabajando en las Regionales! ¡Sr. Schu!" Rachel gimió, su voz chillona hizo que el grupo hiciera una mueca.

"Así es.", Dijo el Sr. Schuester. "Estamos compitiendo contra los Warblers, que es el coro de Dalton."

"Entonces, ¿por qué no enviamos a alguien a escondidas ahí?" Preguntó Santana, el aburrimiento y el desinterés evidente en su tono y en su lenguaje corporal.

"No necesitamos correr el riesgo de ser atrapados y no podemos decir ni hacer nada porque les estamos pagando una visita." insistió. "Además, la entrenadora Beiste y yo acordamos que deberíamos hacer esto ya que no sólo por que los deportistas, que se están convirtiendo los matones de la escuela. Lo que es peor, que sea la intimidación como algo normal para los alumnos cuando no debe de ser asi."

"Pero el Sr. Schu, no somos los peores de los matones en esta escuela." Quinn dijo con impaciencia.

"Sí, Quinn.", Dijo el Sr. Schu. "Ustedes no son los peores matones en la escuela, pero eso no significa que su comportamiento es justo."

"¡Es parte de la vida!" Quinn gritó, poniéndose de pie. "Realmente entiendo lo que es una gran intimidación estoy de acuerdo, quiero decir, el infierno no es la escuela secundaria, si usted estuviera en la parte inferior de la cadena social que nos ha intimidado. ¡Es hecho de la vida! La escuela secundaria es como la vida, ¡un gran concurso de popularidad! ¡Y ningún marica de la escuela me va a hacer cambiar mi opinión sobre eso! "

"¡Cállate!" Finn repente rugió, poniéndose de pie también. "¡Cierra la puta boca!"

Quinn se volvió hacia su ex novio y lo miró.

"¿Qué acabas de decir?" Ella exigió.

"¡Dije que te calles!" Gritó y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás.

La sala quedó en silencio, nunca nadie lo había visto a Finn perder el control de esta manera.

"¿Qué pasa con él?" Sam preguntó preocupado.

"¿Quién sabe?" Quinn dijo y se sentó.

"yo lo sé." Tina susurró, y todos se volvieron a mirarla.

"La palabra que dijo Quinn." Dijo Tina. Finn rompió con Quinn que ocasiono que pasara más tiempo con Artie, Sam y Tina después del incidente. Les dijo lo que pasó en esa terrible noche. Tina miró a Quinn con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "La palabra, seis letras, y empieza con M. Esa noche se la dijo a Kurt, en voz alta. Esa palabra fue la que lo lastimo mucho y terminar como terminaron al final."

La atmósfera de la habitación inmediatamente cayó.

"Todavía se siente culpable." Artie dijo, rodando al lado de Tina. "Y probablemente va a durar para siempre. Esa palabra se ha convertido en uno de sus mortificaciones. Él explota cada vez que lo oye. Una vez lo vi golpeando a Azimio por eso."

"Yo vi eso también." Mike intervino. "Eso da un poco de miedo."

"Usted ve cómo puede ser horrible el bullying Mira a Kurt y Matt. Ellos son el ejemplo prefecto." Will dijo. "Realmente espero que ustedes pueden aprender a ser más agradables, al menos, el uno al otro después de este viaje."

~(._.)~(.-.)~

De vuelta en Dalton, el director Scott había anunciado que otra escuela secundaria iba a hacer una visita el próximo lunes, durante su día anual en Abrir.

"Director, ¿cuál es el nombre de la escuela?" Preguntó Thad.

"High School William Mckinley de Lima." El director dijo y de inmediato, Kurt palideció.

"¿Qué pasa? Bebe". Sebastián preguntó con preocupación. Kurt se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

"Lo siento, director." Dijo Sebastián. "Carson no se siente bien."

Los dos hablaron por lo que el profesor Scott les dijo que tomara un descanso. Blaine también los siguió. Kurt y Blaine se había convertido en muy buenos amigos. Sebastián a veces bromeaba diciendo que él amaba Blaine más de lo que lo amaba. La respuesta que obtuvo fue una mirada de perra por parte de Kurt. El contratenor luego dijo que sí, pero sólo de una manera fraternal.

Una vez que estuvieron solos, Kurt dejó caer de rodillas.

"Es mi vieja escuela." Kurt gimió mientras Sebastián y Blaine trató de calmar al que estaba de rodillas. Kurt se había acostumbrado a su nueva vida y él era feliz en Dalton, pero él todavía no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a sus antiguos miembros del club glee, era muy pronto.

"Kurt. Cálmate. No vienen a buscarte. Shh..." Sebastián calmó su novio.

"Relájate, Kurt." Dijo Blaine. "Sólo relájate. Venga respira conmigo. Una. Dos. Uno. Dos."

"No estoy preocupado solo por mis antiguos matones, sino también a mi antiguo club Glee." Kurt gimió.

"Vamos a pensar en algo." Sebastián le aseguró.

La puerta de la oficina principal se abrió y el trío esperó el grupo de estudiantes de la izquierda antes de voltear quien entraba, Wes y el director estaban allí también y el trío explicó la situación de Kurt y el director suspiró.

"Pero es ya imposible dar marcha atrás ahora". Dijo. "De todos modos, no habrá clases ese día así que Kurt, puede permanecer en su habitación de la residencia. En cuanto a la actuación Warblers, se puede..."

"Voy a presentarme." Kurt dijo de pronto.

"¿Cómo dices?", Dijo el director.

"En la presentación," dijo Kurt con calma. "Voy a estar ahí."

"¿Está seguro de que está bien?" Sebastián y Blaine preguntaron.

"Si, muy seguro." Kurt insistió. "Es el día de puertas abiertas. Esa no es manera de que me dejen fuera de esto. Solo no me den el solo, estará bien. Así no me van a reconocer."

"Pero Kurt-" Wes trató.

"Déjalo. Wes." Kurt dijo tercamente.

Los otros tres adolescentes asintieron pero todos tenían una sensación: Esto no va a terminar bien.

El camino a Dalton era tranquila y a la vez tensa. Los jugadores de fútbol estaban furiosos por que no podían meterse con los chicos del coro y el coro deseaba estar en cualquier lugar en vez de una pequeña caja de metal llena de cabezas huecas, el olor a sudor y demasiado desodorante.

"Así que chicos, vamos a estar en Dalton en unos 10 minutos, vamos a ir en grupos. Los chicos del coro serán un grupo y los deportistas será otro, ahora no quiero escuchar que alguno de ustedes haya insultado a nuestros anfitriones. "Will-, la entrenadora Beiste se paró junto a él mirando a los deportistas para asegurarse de que estaban prestando atención.

"El propósito de Schuester, es de que aprendamos el ambiente de la escuela y quiero que todos presten atención. No quieren saber qué va a pasar si yo veo a cualquiera de ustedes insultar a los guías." Ella dijo, prestando especial atención a algunos de los deportistas más problemáticos.

"Los alumnos de la misma institución nos van a mostrar los planteles, por lo que los vamos a tratar con respeto." Dijo Will, mirando con algunos chicos del coro con bocas particularmente maliciosas.

"Ya sabemos entrenadora y profesor, los hemos escuchado las últimas 8 veces." Un atleta, llamado Norman, dijo con una expresión en su rostro que parecía prometer que cualquier persona que se interpusiera en su camino lo lamentaría.

"¡Norman! ¡Correrá muchas vueltas en el terreno de juego para cada práctica para el próximo mes y será enviado a la banca para el próximo partido si no te portas bien!" Beiste dijo con una mirada decididamente en él como si lo desafiara a discutir, el atleta tragó saliva audiblemente y asintió.

El autobús se quedó en silencio mientras el camión pasaba por varios parque y edificios de Westerville, hasta que pasaron por un gran portón de color negro. El conductor del autobús tuvo que mostrar su documento de identidad y una lista de todos que viajaban en el autobús, lo que llamó la atención de muchos de los estudiantes.

"¿Es este lugar como una cárcel o algo así?" Puck murmuró desde su asiento junto a Finn. "Así son muchos de los procedimientos que hacen en los reclusorios."

"No, sólo tiene que tener una lista de todas las personas visitantes en caso de que se tenga que evacuar. Dalton es un internado después de todo, y algunos de los estudiantes provienen de otros países sólo para asistir a esta institución." Will-Hablo, después de haber oído la pregunta un poco sarcástica de Puck.

El conductor del autobús se detuvo y todos ellos tuvieron su primer vistazo a la escuela.

TBC…

* * *

**_Que les parecio :33 bien aclarare, no se si pueda actualizar mañana en caso de que si pos lo hare jaja es que a lo mejor me quitan internet y asi, en rodos modos hare lo posible para _**

**_Fecha de actualizacion: 26/06/2014_**


End file.
